


Doubts

by Gaelicat



Series: Lies and Deceit [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actually most characters in this are, Angst, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Main characters are mostly morally ambiguous in some way, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Recall, This was supposed to be dark but guess who failed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaelicat/pseuds/Gaelicat
Summary: Desperate situations calls for desperate measures.With Genji's life resting in the palms of Sombra's hands, Jesse McCree has struck a deal to supply Talon with inside knowledge of Overwatch in return for his partner's safety. It was never a simple task, but he could never have foreseen the web of lies and intrigues they would both become entangled in. And perhaps the true danger lies where you least expect it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuubisilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubisilver/gifts).



> Or as the alternative title goes in my project folder: "Gabriel Reyes' Merry Band of Misfits". I should probably put that in the tags eventually.
> 
> This was really just a bunch of small drabbles that was written in the spur of the moment. Any updates will probably be super sporadic since I'm busy with writing my final project for my Bachelor's degree and I probably shouldn't be writing fanfiction. But guess what, I'm doing it anyway!
> 
> I ended up working my drabbles into short chapters and actually creating somewhat of a plotline for this whole thing. The person you can thank for that is Kyuubisilver - it's all my fault they got into Overwatch and now they're my best sparring partner when it comes to discussing my ridiculous fanfiction plots. Shoutout to you, friendo! Thanks for reading the shit I write!
> 
> Onto the story: HOLY HELL I LOVE WRITING SOMBRA. Glad we got that out of the way.  
> Anyway, this first chapter is more of an introduction to everything 'cause we're getting straight into it. Other chapters will be twice the length of this, if not longer.

If there was one place Jesse McCree hated to be, it was sleazy bars. Too much of his youth had been wasted getting piss-poor drunk with members of the Deadlock gang after a succesful heist. From the sour stench of sweaty drinking patrons to the dull and untalented singers on the small stage, no part of the place was to his liking. And the woman in front of him very well knew that and how to make him uncomfortable.

"You seem in an awfully bad mood today. Trouble in paradise?"

Jesse clicked his tongue, avoiding eye contact. She was able to read him like an open book and he hated that. However, keeping his cool in front of her was key. Otherwise she was going to take advantage.

"No offense, sweetcheeks, but you didn't just call me here for small talk, did you?"

"What's wrong with small talk?" the woman purred, leaning over the table with a bold smirk. "Aren't we friends now?"

"I thought you people were all about making these things purely business." Folding his hands, he continued before the other could interrupt him like she always did. "What do you need, Sombra?"

"Straight to the point. I suppose it can't be helped." Sombra leaned back, shrugging her shoulders before resting against the back of the couch. "Names and locations of your agents in Russia." She waved her finger as Jesse opened his mouth to speak, cutting him off. "No no no. No reason to play dumb with me. I know Volskaya reached out to you last month."

"And you just want me to break into classified personnel files and hand them over to you without getting caught?"

" _Dios mio_ , no. All you need to do is get me in."

She placed her hand on the table, lifting it to reveal a small USB key and gesturing for Jesse to pick it up. He did as he was asked, not bothering to question how she intended for such a simple plan to work. She was the infamous master hacker, not him.

"Just plug it in any computer connected to your internal system and _boom_! I get what I want and you get what you want." Her eyes narrowed as a unnerving grin appeared on her face. "Speaking of which, I'm glad to see that your cyborg friend is back on his feet after what hapened. Overwatch must be eager to send him back on the field again, _si?_ "

"Sombra..."

Jesse's voice was low, almost a snarl, but it did not seem to faze the woman. Quite contrary, it only served to boost her confidence as she pulled up one of her hardlight screens. Jesse did not even have to ask what it was about.

"It would be such a _shame_ if _someone_ decided to mess with his cybernetics again. We can't have that happening, can we?"

With a low huff, Jesse stood up from his seat, swiping the USB key from the table and showing it into his pocket. He shot a glance back at the woman, before turning to the door.

"You'll have your intel within the week."

"Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the second chapter. I swear I usually don't skip explicit sex scenes (considering all the smut I write), but it felt sort of misplaced this early? Besides, fluff is good for you. Especially before shit hits the fan.

The whole deal with Sombra and Talon had left Jesse with persistent exhaustion and paranoia. He constantly had to watch out for being caught by one of his collegues - moreso his friends. Fortunally for him, they trusted him. He would not be the first to be suspected in case it got out that they had a mole in their midst.

It was with heavy shoulders and heavy thoughts weighing on his mind that he returned to his room. As he entered, he noticed that the lights were on and as he scanned the room, he spotted a familiar figure on the couch. A sudden feeling of relief came over him.

_Genji._

The cyborg was not wearing his helmet, nor most of the armor plates usually covering his entire body, and was curled up with one of Jesse's blankets. He appeared to be sleeping quite peacefully. Not wanting to wake the other, Jesse carefully sat down on the edge of the couch, but unable to resist running his hand through Genji's soft black hair.

"You're back."

A pair of half-lidded bright red eyes met Jesse's own. With a grin, he ruffled the hair, earning him a heartfelt laugh from the other. Jesse felt the weight lift from his shoulders. _This_ made it worth his struggles. Having Genji with him, safe and with a smile on his face mattered more than the world to him.

"Did I wake you, sweetheart?"

"I wasn't sleeping. I wanted to be here when you got back." The cyborg sat up, making room for Jesse to sit closer to him. "You were gone for longer than expected."

"Yeah, the deal dragged out for a few days and I couldn't blow my cover. Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to worry you, darlin'."

"Who said I was worried?"

Jesse could not help but to chuckle at the playful jab Genji threw at him. With a swift movement, he had grabbed the cyborgs arm, pinning it over his head while kneeling between Genji's legs. Taking the cyborg's free hand, he brought it to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on it.

"If I remember correctly, you were cuddlin' with that blanket when I came in. You do that when you're worried." Leaning forward, he planted another kiss, this time on the other's forehead. "I know you, darlin'. But maybe I'm the one who should be worried. Does Angie know you're up and about?"

"Of course." The slight pout Genji made at Jesse's questioning expression and raised eyebrow was rather cute. "Why? Don't I look fine to you?"

"Sweetheart, you _always_ look fine to me-"

" _Jesse_..."

This time Genji's jab was a bit harder, but it did not stop Jesse from doubling over with laughter at the reaction. He took the opportunity to reach down and pull the cyborg onto his lap. It still surprised him how light Genji was without his armor. He let his hands rest on the plate-covered hips of the other.

"Somehow I doubt you let Angie know that you wanted to come here. I bet she told you to 'take it easy' and 'make sure your body gets some rest'." The quick flick of Genji's eyes told him he was right. "Hit the nail on the head there, didn't I?"

With a snort, Genji took a firm hold on both sides of Jesse's face before letting his own lips brush against Jesse's, keeping eye contact all the while. _God_ , how Jesse loved when the cyborg allowed himself to be seductive and it worked _every_ time. He felt one hand moving down to his chin, gently pushing it to make him open his mouth before their lips locked together again in a deep kiss. Eventually the kiss broke, both of them equally flustered.

"Then you should take it easy on me," Genji chuckled, his hand moving down to loosen Jesse's chestplate. "Doctor's orders."

"You know that ain't gonna happen, sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

Jesse could never tire of the way the cyborg would curl up against him after sex.

Back in their days with Blackwatch, there was usually little comfort found after their chase for a quick release of frustration and sexual tension. Only shortly before Genji had left Overwatch had they understood that their feelings ran deeper. The cyborg had admitted later that it was that realization that pushed him to leave Overwatch in order to find himself.

And he had.

When the recall had been issued, Jesse had not been too keen on returning. During his time in Overwatch, he had lost more than a few people important to him. He had been certain that there was no reason to return to the organization, no matter how many heroes the world could use. At least not until Genji had shown up.

They had spent that night together, equally surprised at how little had been lost between them. The constant anger Jesse had been used to from the cyborg had been replaced with inner peace. He had never seen Genji look as alive before as he had that day that made Jesse believe that there might still be a future worth fighting for. There was a chance of real happiness.

That changed when Talon had gotten involved.

Jesse had known Sombra for years before the recall, having encountered the famous hacker after writing articles for a newspaper for some easy cash. Sombra had taken an interest in him after that. What Jesse had not known was that Sombra had joined forces with Talon. She had reached out after Overwatch had succesfully disrupted several of Talon's jobs, offering him the opportunity to work with her and become a spy for Talon. He had flat out refused.

He later came to regret not taking Sombra's poorly masked threats seriously. Just one week later, he had realized his mistake. The memories still haunted Jesse.

_The mission had been simple. He and Genji were to keep watch on a businessman suspected of dealing with Talon. Once they had their proof, they were to report back to Overwatch. Instead, it ended in a confrontation with Talon agents. He and Genji had been separated and when he had finally found the cyborg, he was on the ground, unmoving, with none other than Sombra hovering over him._

_"Jesse! Just the man I was waiting for. Have you thought about the offer I gave you?"_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Whatever do you mean, cariño?" Her fingers twirled thin beams of light that seemed to connect with Genji's body, making him twitch unnaturally. "Oh, you mean him? I just tested out a new plaything of mine. Looks like it works like a charm."_

_"Sombra..."_

_"Did you know how he had those implants inside his body? His nervous system is so dependent on the cybernetics. What do you think would happen if they stopped working?" Jesse had felt his blood run cold as Sombra had kneeled next to the cyborg. "That system is everything. It controls your heartrate, your breathing... say, do you know how long a human brain can go without oxygen before it is permanently damaged?"_

Jesse inhaled the scent of his partner, pulling him closer and earning him a small chuckle from the cyborg. He had been lucky that Sombra had no actual intent of causing Genji permanent harm that day. The only damage that had been done was a complete blockage of Genji's artificial limbs, confining the cyborg to a bed for the past month until Angela and Brigitte had found a way to fix it. Genji had only recently gotten control back over his limbs.

All because Jesse had finally agreed to Sombra's preposition. Just three days after the incident, he had given her the information she wanted. And she continued to make demands. Jesse had stopped asking questions, simply following the orders he was given. It riddled him with guilt, knowing he was selling out the people he surrounded himself with every day.

He nuzzled into the crook of the cyborg's neck, kissing the black synthetic fibers he found. He had come to terms with his position. When he had seen Genji laying still, faced with the realization that he could have died, Jesse had known.

All that mattered in the world was Genji. And Jesse could not lose him.


End file.
